The Hostage Love
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Kiriha X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars, time taken at 1st Arc, the story is about Kiriha kidnap Akari, why is he did it? is he have something to Akari? will Akari accept him? Reviews so welcome


The Hostage Love

A/N: Yay! Another KiriAka fic! I know there not many guys shipped this couple but this couple is cute actually XD I still Akaiki fans thought w they are my OTP! Anyway this fic was happen at Digital World arc XD hope you enjoy this fic

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Akari, the Xros Heart girl, well, not longer the "only" Xros Heart girl because Nene had joined Xros Heart and helped them, she not jealous at all but she just felt more lonely, Taiki was busy with his team and Zenjirou busy flirting Nene.

Akari went out from Xros Heart base and decide to took some air, She stared the bright blue sky, wish she could flew and watch the view from above, she will enjoyed much, Cutemon and Dorulumon catch up with her.

"Hello KYUU!" HE REETED.

"Hi! Cutemon! What are you doing here?" she asked while rubbed his head.

"We want to play with you Kyuu, since we worried you so much!" he answered cheerfully.

"What? Dorulumon too?" she surprised.

"Even Dorulumon cold, he very kind and nice Kyuu! He cared about people a lot Kyuu!" he said. Dorulumon blushed.

"W-well I'm here because I couldn't leave Cutemon alone" he denied.

"Kyuu~ You worried me too much, Kyuu~" he poked his nose.

Akari giggled saw both of them, "Finally, you laugh Kyuu!" said Cutemon happily.

"Eeeh?" confused Akari.

"Lately we often saw you sad or murmured something…" spoke Dorulumon while looking away.

"So we decide to cheer you up! Kyuu!" he jumped around, then they felt the ground was shaking, someone landed, Dorulumon quickly stepped forward and looking around him.

Then a big mechanic tail hit him.

"Aaargh!" screamed Dorulumon.

"Dorulumon!" shocked Cutemon and Akari, they eventually hugged each other and shivered, scared someone attacked them.

"Well, well, so… Xros Heart was here…" said a familiar voice.

"K-Kiriha!" surprised Akari while Cutemon still hugged her.

"Yeah, the one and only…" he posed arrogant with cocky tone while stood in Mailbirdramon.

"Why you hurt Dorulumon!" asked Akari furiously.

"He just standing in my way…" then he glared at Akari.

"You!" he pointed at her. "Join me…" he spoke.

"Eeeh?" blushed Akari, she didn't believe at first, A Kiriha Aonuma, the coldest and arrogant guy in Digital World asked her to allied with his team? Without Taiki? no way!

"No!" she answered quickly.

"hum…." He jumped down and stepped closer. "You must be lie…" he spoke.

"W-what you mean!" shocked Akari.

"I can see it from your eyes…" he paused, then continue. "Loneliness…" then he grabbed Cutemon and pulled off from her, he threw him beside Dorulumon.

"L-let me goo!" she yelled when Kiriha grabbed her arms to prevent her from run away.

"Never.." he said before carried her and dragged her to Mailbidramon and take off.

Kiriha covered her mouth, but then Akari bit his hand. "Akh!"

"Get off from me!" she stood up and prepare to jumped, but Kiriha quickly reload Cyberdramon and command him to capture Akari and make her unconscious.

She keep punching and kicking but Cyberdramon didn't response her, instead he grabbed his staff and hit her head, she fainted immediately.

* * *

><p>"Umm…Where am I?" said Akari as she woke up, she saw a simple small room with a single red bed and one window, then she saw Iron door.<p>

"Hello! Anybody there!" she yelled as she knocked her door furiously.

'Seems she woke up…' thought Kiriha as he heard a loud knock from other room, he commands BlackPawnChessmon to server her some foods and drinks.

"Who is it?" said Akari went someone open the small vein, the blackpawnchessmon came and gave her the food and drink, leave her without any word come out from his mouth. Akari was hungry, she decide to taste the red apple and a soft drink, there is some DigiNoir too.

'This food not bad actually…' she ate it, 'But I want go home…' she look at the window and wished she could get out.

After she stuffed, she slept for an hour and someone open her door, Akari wake slowly and wipe her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Its Me…" said a cold voice.

"You!" Akari quickly stood up and pointed him. "Kiriha!"

Kiriha look at her, with blank and cold face, Akari couldn't read his mind.

'What is he thinking drag me into here? And why?' thought Akari, she wanted to punched him but she needs him to answer some question.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he response unemotionally.

"Why you kidnap me?"

"Because you didn't want join my team…"

"But it's my choice I want or not!"

"…" he silenced.

"Look! I don't want stay here, and I want go back to my friends!" she said.

"You can't…" he said, then he glared her, mention her to not escape.

His glare enough making her body stunned, but not for her mouth.

"Why? You can't keep me here forever alone!"

"But you said no one need you, right?" he stared her eyes; he could see he was guessed right. Akari was speechless.

"Why would you come back to them?"

"Because… they are my friends…" she spoke.

"Lie…"

"It's true!"

"Or because Taiki?" he asked once again, he could see a tiny blush on her face make Kiriha's heart hurt bit.

"This is none of your business!" she yelled.

"Fine…. I leave you alone…' he said before went out, Akari sat on the corner and sobbed quietly.

* * *

><p>STROM/

At night sky full of wind and liquid, it was Strom day and strong enough make everyone shivered and hiding in various places. Akari hugged herself and shaking because she was freezing and scared.

'Please someone…. Come ad save me…' she thought half sleeping, she was having nightmare too… being tortured with Blue flare and her friends leave her alone, she started to cried.

Kiriha couldn't sleep because he heard someone cry and decide to visit her, he took some candle and walk to her room, he could hear louder cry from Akari more when he stood up in front of her door.

Kiriha opened it slowly and think Akari didn't notice his appearance, he took a brown fur blanket and walk slowly to him.

"Someone…Somebody….Anybody… Please save me…" she murmured slowly with pain tone, Kiriha sat beside her and warped the blanket around her, Akari automatically turned her head to him which make him surprised but decide to stayed than wake her up, then she laid her head to his shoulder.

Kiriha couldn't reject it, instead he smiled, he decide to sleep together with her until the morning breeze came through them.

Akari woke up slowly and stretched her arms, her hands accidentally touch his soft blonde hair which make Akari realize she wasn't alone, she quickly turned her head and shocked saw Kiriha slept peacefully beside her.

'Oh my God! So He sleep beside me whole night! Why I even can't realize it, I hope he didn't 'touch' me at all…' thought Akari, then she stared the blonde boy who deep sleep.

'He… is not bad at all when he sleeping, I wish I could read his minds, anyway… he look so cute when he sleep, he looks like baby….' She thought, then Kiriha open his eyes quickly which make Akari surprised.

Kiriha moved closer to her and Akari stepped back until she laid against the wall, Kiriha moved his lips toward her face, Akari quickly closed her eyes and hoping he wouldn't do anything funny.

'Morning…' he whispered hotly at her ear then leave her alone, Akari rubbed her hot ear and sat slowly, her body was shivered, she didn't know why but Kiriha did make her nervous. 'Uuugh! Was is he thinking! Now he embarrassed me! Is he playing at me… damn damn damn….'

* * *

><p>Night/

Knock Knock Knock

Akari glanced at the iron door and someone opened it from the outside, a blue dinosaur Digimon come and mention her to went out form the room. She observed the Blue Flare's secret base. 'The iron was too bulky, there no way I could get signal…' thought Akari before they arrived at dinner hall and saw the dinner table full of fest.

"Mr. Kiriha told me to serve you some dinner…' said a bird Digimon called Toucanmon.

"I hope you enjoy it…" he bowed.

"Thanks…" smiled Akari as she sat down and ate the dinner silently, she heard some whispers from the kitchen, she slowly stepped in front of the door and pressed his ear to the wood door.

"So that is the Xros Heart girl?" asked a yellow Digimon with sharp claws.

"Yeah…" said he previous bird, Toucanmon.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, never told me…"

"Some rumor said Kiriha kidnapped her…"

"Impossible! For what? He never cared weak person…"

"Yeah, she even didn't have any Digimon… or even X-loader…"

"Well, maybe he lonely or something…."

"Yeah, since the bunny girl dismissed with him…"

"You mean the girl who allied with Darknightmon? She was creepy but strong too…"

"She strong because Darknightmon…"

"Yeah, now what he using her for?"

The last word she heard made her heart crushed and broken, she quickly ran from the dinner hall to her room, didn't care to Digimons who saw her ran away, she bang her door and jumped to her bed, crying softly….

'I couldn't believe what I heard….. I don't know what I supposed to do…. I'm so hopeless….' She thought.

~*~*~* Kiriha's Room ~*~**~*~*

Knock Knock

Kiriha stood up and open his door slowly, saw a shaking Toucanmon look at him with scared face.

"What?"

"I-It's Akari…."

"She run away?" he said with bit panic.

"N-No, s-she didn't eat her dinner and didn't want went out…. We already persuaded her but she still didn't want…" he said, ready for his yell. Unexpectedly, Kiriha ran to the dinner hall and took her foods and ran again to her room, many digimons waited her outside, they could hear her soft sobs.

"Watch out all…" he reload Cyberdramon. "Cyber, guard here and make sure no one in this corridor…."he nodded, Kiriha knocked her door softly.

"I already told you I don't want to eat!" she said with crack voice. Kiriha quickly opened her door which made her surprised.

"What wrong with you?" asked Kiriha, with worry tone.

"Why you worried about me?" she said while looking away.

"Look…" he sat beside her. "I don't know what your problem but you must eat…"

"For what? And why you care about me!" she said with harsh tone.

"I don't have intention to torture or kill you!" he replied with bit high tone.

"Then why I am here! I'm not useful! I even doesn't have any Digimon or ability who make your team more powerful!" she yelled at him. Kiriha was shocked because no one dare to yelled at him.

Akari closed her eyes for get ready receive a slap or hit from him, but she shocked when Kiriha hugged her softly. "I don't need power or magic from you… all I want is…. Your smile…"

Akari look at him while blushing. "W-what? My S-smile?" she shocked, Kiriha nodded. "Yes…. Ever since I saw your smile, I…. I couldn't forget you…. Even it just tiny happy smile but its powerful enough to bright my day and make me smile…." He coughed little bit. "I-I never want to use you or something….. I want you here…. As friend…. As a teammate…" he blushed which make Akari more surprised, she felt she saw his other personality more, guessed he wouldn't be bad guy at all.

"B-but you could allied with Taiki…. we could team up and-" then Kiriha cut her word off. "No, what I care is only about you….. I couldn't be Taiki who have "Hottokenai" habit, I'm just….Kiriha…." he sighed.

"Oh okay… I'm understand…." She nodded. "I couldn't be other person who have X-loader too…"

"You're not useless, Akari, I admit that you was my reason I'm… still here…" he spoke, Akati felt funny when Kiriha spoke her names, his voice could make her heart beat more faster and shivered. 'What wrong with me! How could I'm nervous again around him!' thought Akari, Kiriha cold hand touch her chin which make Akari thoughts disappeared.

"H-hey… what are you doing?" asked Akari nervously, Kiriha didn't answered and moved his lips toward hers, luckily, Gaossmon come in the wrong situation.

"Master! The enemy attack our front base!" he said with panic tone, Kiriha stopped his movement while Akari instantly pushed him away.

"What are you waiting for? Attack them!" he command and returned to the old grumpy Kiriha, Akari shook her head astonished.

* * *

><p>Another Day Again/

Akari wake up in the beautiful morning, she could heard many birds chirped happily and the weather was nice. 'I felt something will happen…' she thought, then her hands accidentally stroke a soft blonde hair….again.

'What the! He sleeping in here again! How? When? Why?' she panicked.

"Don't panic…" Kiriha spoke even his eyes still closed, Akari more shocked and almost screamed.

"I wont do anything what you didn't want, don't worry…' he said with plain tone while opened his eyes.

"Oh well…. Good morning too…" she blushed while scratching her head, Kiriha still stared at her.

"Aren't you busy or something? You couldn't stand in my room all day!" she said, trying to get privacy.

"You must be bored in here whole days…" he took her hands. "Let's explore some Zones with me…" he said with soft tone.

"W-wait! But I haven't…"

"Don't complain, follow me.."

XDXDXDXD

Akari went out from the unknown room with new clothes. "How is it?" asked Kiriha, he admired her new looks, she look more…. Gorgeous…. [A/N: she using the uniform 2nd Arc in DXW Manga XDD]

"Well, its conformable I guess…Not bad…" she spoke.

"Good…" he took her hands again. "Zone Open!" he shouted while holding his X-loader.

They travelled to the unknown zone, it have beautiful park and many Digimon live in peace, they respect at Kiriha, whenever he passed them, they always bowed to him, showing some respect at him, that the only rule. They explored to shopping District of Digimon, bought some food and ate them, Akari forgot her worriers and enjoyed her day off or called 'date' by Kiriha, she didn't know Kiriha smiled at her when she was happy and exited, she decide to play along with baby and young Digimon while Kiriha waited him.

Last one Kiriha asked her to visit a beautiful lake, Akari agreed without suspecting anything like before, she admire the lake when she saw it at first time. "Waaaow! This so magnificent!"

"Yeah… you like it?"

"Absolutely yes!" she exclaimed.

"So you finally relax now?" he asked.

"Oh well… maybe yes…" she said as she remember about last night, the awkwardness come between them.

After few minutes they silent and enjoyed the views, Kiriha decide to explain. "Akari…. I want to tell you something…'

"Yeah?"

"About Nene…. Well, you must be heard my minions mention her, Nene ever allied with me and stay at my base for while, it because Nene doesn't have safe place to stay and Darknightmon forced her, Nene sometimes is very cruel and fuzzy, but she just weak woman who need protection, I accept her because I using her power too, but I realized I was did wrong thing when we tortured Stingmons, I couldn't believe what she did and I was disappointed at her, I decide to 'dump' her…" he sighed.

[A/N: Oh well, I didn't mean to bash Nene or Kirine, it depends what you think, I didn't say this seriously XDD this just someone else point of view… sorry Nene and Kirine fans, peace!]

"Dump… you mean?"

"No, we are not dating, what 'dump' means….. it means I don't want allied with her anymore and decide to go alone…" then he look at her.

"After I met you… kinda felt lonely…" he spoke. "That another reason why I accept Nene, I thought she could… make my day more different but… you are different, you different from any girls I ever met… you really strong, even without Digimon, and I admire you…" he moved closer to her and his hand stroke her chin.

"But I think… this feeling just more than friend…" he spoke before pressed his lips gently to her. Akari was surprised at first, but she couldn't resist that she wanted it too. Without realize, she kissed back and wrapped her arms round his neck, after they pulled away, both of them look away and blushed. Luckily Mailbidramon comes and reported someone attacked his Zone.

"You stay here…" said Kiriha. "Don't go anywhere before I came back..." he said before ride Mailbidramon.

'Good! Now I could think about our relationship..' she stared the sky. 'W-why I'm kissing him back? Suppose I pushed him? Why my body moved itself! Aakh! Damn! Why I'm so complicated..' she palmed her face. 'I wish I could find my answer….'

Then a big Digimon come behind him.

"Aaaaaakh!" screamed Akari.

Kiriha, who fighting with Metalgreymon and destroying Bagra Armies, heard her scream. He immediately went back after reload Cyberdramon and Deckerdramon to prevent the enemies attack his capital Zone.

Kiriha shocked when saw a blue bone beast Digimon, SkullBaluchimon, grab her with his sharp claws.

"Akari!"

"Watch out, Blue X-loader boy.." he smirked. "One wrong move can make hurt her…" his word stopped his track.

"Now surrender!"

"Never!" he yelled.

"You didn't care with this little girl, don't you?"

"Kiriha! Don't care about me! Now attack him!" Akari yelled to him. "Shut up, little human!" he growled.

Metalgreymon quickly punched SkullBaluchimon who let his guard down and fall, Kiriha, who riding Metalgreymon, quickly caught her. Kiriha bent down and Metalgreymon back to normal, went away for secure the area.

"Got you…" relieved Kiriha.

"Thank you Kiriha…" said Akari with tears of happiness.

"Its okay… I'm here…" he hugged her. "I don't want to lose you…" he said with sad tone. "M-me too…" she said with faint blush across her face.

"You do?" surprised Kiriha.

"W-well, I had been thinking all these days… and… I admit… I think I fall in love with you…" she confessed while look down, very embarrassed.

"I love you.." he whispered. "Ever since I met you….. I couldn't forget you…" he titled her chin and kissed her passionately, without hesitate, she kissed him back.

Again, Mailbirdramon come between them and reported. "Kiriha, Xros Heart arrived at this zone…" he spoke with plain tone.

"Got it…" he said half annoyed, because someone broke his time with her.

"Let they come and know I'm fine!" said Akari.

"What? You want return back to them…" he said with sad tone.

"No…" she blushed. "I just want to tell them I'm fine… and together with you…." She said which make Kiriha surprised, without hesitate, he escort her to their place.

"Akari!" spoke Taiki happily and hugged her tightly, Kiriha was growled and clenched his fist, holding back his anger, Akari quickly pulled away and hugged others Xros Heart members.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"We miss you!"

"Thanks guys.." she cried in happiness. "I'm sorry leaving you guys without word and notice, but now I want to tell you guys that… I'm joined Blue Flare.." everyone shocked.

"What! Why!"

"How could you!"

"Kyuu! I couldn't believe it Kyuu!"

"I'm sorry but its true…" she look down.

"Can I know one reason why?" asked Nene softly.

"B-because…I…..I'mdatingwithKiriha!" she said with nervous tone. Some of them shocked and thought they was misheard.

"You lied!" shocked Shoutmon. 'How could she date with that arrogant boy!'

Everyone gasped, but finally Taiki spoke. "Well, its okay if that is your choice, I support you.." he smiled.

"Thanks Taiki…" Akari hugged him tightly. "Yeah, we all accept it! Anyway don't forget to keep in touch with us! You still our nakama!" said the others.

Nene stepped closer and whispered to her. "Congratulations! Anyway I'm dating with Zenjirou too…" she smirked. 'No wonder why Zenjirou had been quiet..' thought Akari as she look at Zenjirou who was day dreaming.

They waved hands for goodbyes, Xros Heart finally leave Kiriha's zones…

"Want to explore some new area?" asked Kiriha.

"Yes!" she hold his hand back.

THE END

A/N: Yaaaay! Finally finished! I couldn't believe I could write this fic so long! Well, I can only do one-shot, and well, hope this better w anyway MUWHAHAHA! There is no Neiki! No matter what the couples, I never make Neiki exist XDD anyway thanks for read until end and see you later.


End file.
